Software as a Service (SaaS) allows consumers to use a provider's application running on a cloud infrastructure. Big data analytics examines and analyzes large data sets of a variety of data types and uncovers patterns, correlations, trends in the market, preferences of users or customers, and other useful information. To extend the capabilities of on-premise transaction systems and systems of record, a system such as an omni-channel retailer system may look at leveraging SaaS hosted or similarly hosted big data analytics platforms.